¿Qué ocurre con nuestro amor?
by HimitsuNoSeb
Summary: Ereri. Narración por parte de Levi. Siento que de alguna forma me estoy humillando por su atención. Algún tiempo atrás NUNCA hubiera hecho algo como lo que hacía en estos momentos. Jamás habría estado tan pendiente de si tenía o no la atención del mocoso Eren. Y la verdad es que todo esto me lleva a un solo pensamiento jodido que ya sé y que no puedo negar: Estoy enamorado de él.
1. ¿Qué ocurre, Eren?

**Título:** ¿Qué ocurre con nuestro amor?.

 **Pareja:** Eren x Levi. **Ereri**.

 **"Fanfic que participa en la primera convocatoria de la página levi x eren /eren x levi /ereri /riren".**

 **Advertencias:** Levi dramático y enamorado. **Levi drama queen**. Ligero angst. Un Eren hdp (?). **Levi uke**. **Universo Alterno.**

 **Género:** Romance, drama, angst, **malos entendidos** , problemas, etc.

 **Dedicado a:** Todas las personas que me han dejado sus bellos comentarios en fics o one-shots anteriores. De verdad, me encanta que les guste lo que escribo.

 **Aclaración:** Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan no me pertenece a mí, sino a **Hajime Isayama**. Lo que escribo es por gusto, sin ninguna especie de lucro con esto. Es sólo para satisfacer mis ganas de ver a sus personajes haciendo otras cositas (?).

Sin más que aclarar, espero que les guste **(L)**.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Qué ocurre, Eren?**

No lo entiendo… ¿Es culpa mía? ¿Será que se aburrió de mí, de mi personalidad? ¿Es eso? ¿Limpio mucho? ¿Gimo demasiado bajo? ¿Perdí el encanto? Ya no… ¿Ya no me amas?

Dime, Eren, ¿Es eso? ¿Encontraste alguien más? ¿Qué ocurre con nuestro amor?

Ese día me encontraba confuso y dolido, mucho más de lo que yo mismo pudiera esperar y soportar. La verdad es que era una jodida mierda, pues hace más de seis meses esta situación me está matando.

En un principio quise entender, pensando en que era algo normal y que pasaría pronto… pero no.

Eren ya no me mira como antes y eso no pasa desapercibido para nadie. Incluso Erwin y su pasiva —Armin— notaron que ya nada— es como solía ser.

Eren me sonreía, me hablaba en todo momento, me besaba sin miramientos y siempre, siempre me miraba con esos bellos ojos dorados que posee, llenos de amor para mí y nadie más.

¿Es mi culpa por ser esquivo? ¿Tiene a alguien más importante? ¿Será que se aburrió de mi poca expresión? Joder, no sé qué ocurre con él y conmigo mismo.

Levantándome del sofá en el que solíamos hacer el amor, me dirijo hacia la cocina, llevado por la idea de preparar algo para comer. No porque tuviera hambre, sino que pronto Eren llegaría a casa y quería tenerle un lindo detalle.

Poniéndome el vergonzoso delantal rosa con flecos y cintas, lo amarro en torno a mi estrecha cintura, esa que quizás era demasiado fina como para darle hijos al tonto mocoso. Aprovechando de quitarme el pantalón, dejé sólo la ropa interior como un pequeño detalle coqueto, pues si lucía 'deseable' como él dice, logre obtener de él algo más que un "Levi, llegué" vacío que culmina con él en la ducha y luego en la cama. Sin un puto beso y sin preguntar o hablar de su día.

Siento que de alguna forma me estoy humillando por su atención. Algún tiempo atrás NUNCA hubiera hecho algo como lo que hacía en estos momentos. Jamás habría estado tan pendiente de si tenía o no la atención del mocoso Eren.

Y la verdad es que todo esto me lleva a un solo pensamiento jodido que ya sé y que no puedo negar: Me enamoré de él.

Lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie, tan intensamente que es más importante que el puto aire que respiro. Eren es mi droga, mi principio y mi final. No sólo es la persona en la que más confío, sino que es la persona que escogí para pasar el resto de mis días.

Junto a él nada me falta, pues él lo es todo y más.

¿Cuándo mierda fue que me volví tan dependiente de él? Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue que su presencia dejó de molestarme, ni de cuando su piel fue necesaria junto a la mía.

Eren puto de mierda… Eres mi todo. Ya mi vida no funciona si no te tengo a mi lado, si no me tocas, si no me haces el amor de la forma en que sabes hacerlo. Maldición, te necesito tanto que me enoja el hecho de estar consciente y no poder hacer nada para dejar de amarte. O al menos hacerlo un poquito menos.

En estos momentos el deseo criminal de romperle la puta cara con un puñetazo es lo que me anima, mientras corto los vegetales con cuidado. No niego que incluso soy capaz de pensar que las largas zanahorias son tu pene al cual deseo castigar, pero al otro segundo me arrepiento… Porque tu pene me gusta.

Sí, Eren, tu pene es bonito, grande, suave, olorocito y de buen sabor.

— ¡Maldición! Estúpido mocoso —Sí, maldita sea, no puedo evitar avergonzarme de mis propios pensamientos que no son más que tu puta culpa.

¿Desde cuándo me gustan los penes de mocosos precoces como tú? Ah, sí, desde que noté que eras mucho más que hormonas revueltas y locas. Eres demasiado especial, mocoso de mierda.

Ya al tener las verduras lavadas y picadas, me centré en preparar algo decente para mí y hamburguesas para ti, de esas caseras que tanto te gustan. Puede que no me queden como a Carla, pero debes saber que lo hago con el mismo esfuerzo con el que tu madre las hace. No por nada le pedí la receta para elaborarlas, tragándome su sonrojo y las palabras asquerosas a cerca de lo lindo que soy y de lo mucho que amo a su bello retoño. Y aun así, desgraciado, te alejas más y más.

Mientras las cosas se cocinan voy a poner la mesa, asegurándome de poner tu taza favorita, esa que tiene la imagen de nosotros besándonos. Quizás soy algo marica y exagerado, ¡Pero es tu culpa, y lo sabes!

En estos momentos agradezco que nadie lea mentes o tendría que cometer asesinato en contra del hijo de puta que leyera mi monólogo interno.

De un momento a otro y tomándome por sorpresa —quizás por el ruido que hace mi Levi mental—, apareces en la cocina como su nada, ajeno a la tormenta trágica que me ha estado azotando por tu causa.

Y dios… Tiemblo, porque tu puta cara es algo que por siempre quiero ver.

—Levi, ya llegué —Tu voz resuena casi haciendo eco en la cocina, y más que responderte de inmediato, voy a dar vuelta las hamburguesas para poder deshacerme del embrujo de tu mirada.

¡Mil veces puto, Eren! Eres demasiado perfecto para mí. Y para Mikasa, aunque ese es un tema que odio tocar.

Apretando los ojos intento borrar tu imagen de mi mente, pero tu silueta vestida de camisa y pantalón me puede. ¿Cómo carajos puedes lucir tan condenadamente guapo vestido así? Incluso tu aroma masculino llega a mis fosas nasales, estupidizándome.

A veces tengo envidia de todos los putos y putas que pueden disfrutar de tu presencia en el trabajo. ¿No podrías ser sólo mío y ya? No quiero compartir, no se me antoja.

Pero claro, yo debo hacerlo mientras que tú no ¿Verdad? Dejé mi trabajo por ti y ni siquiera eso es suficiente…

—Lo noté, ¿Qué tal te fue hoy? Adivina, preparé hamburguesas, tus favoritas —Lentamente volteo para verte, acercándome para que puedas verme por completo. No es lo mío lucir como la esposa dueña de casa, pero hago lo posible porque sé que te gusta.

¿Te das cuenta? Cualquier otro moriría por tomarme, pero tú... Tú me descuidas y ya no lo soporto.

Tus ojos vagan lentamente por mi figura, pero lejos de ver tus ojos dorados brillando con malicia y tu expresión de cazador, tan sólo desordenas mi cabello, esbozando una sonrisa tan condenadamente falsa que ni siquiera es capaz de llegar a tus preciosos ojos.

—Lo siento, vengo sin hambre… Pero come tú, yo iré a darme una ducha para dormir. —

Eren… Eren… Si supieras el daño que me haces con tus palabras, ¿Qué harías? Ahora mismo siento que mi sacrificio y mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. ¿Por qué? No eres capaz de ver que me estás haciendo mierda con tus actitudes.

¿Quieres rechazo? Pues bien, te mostraré lo que se siente el puto rechazo. Entre tú y yo, sabemos que soy peor que tú y que cualquiera.

Aprieto los dientes y empuño mis manos con tanta fuerza que mis manos se ponen más blancas de lo normal. Tengo tantas ganas de golpearte que siento que estallaré.

Pero más que eso, me siento deprimido y el puto dolor que aprieta mi pecho y mi estómago son suficientes como para no querer soportarlos más.

Antes de que voltees y salgas de mi alcance, te sujeto el brazo, impidiendo que avances un paso más. De alguna manera presiento que si dejo que te vayas, esta vez no habrá vuelta a atrás. ¿Qué me ocultas? ¿Por qué te alejas tanto, mierda?

— ¿Tienes a alguien más, mocoso desgraciado? Dime, ¿Acaso encontraste otra perra que te dé todo lo que yo no te doy en casa? ¡Respóndeme, carajo! —Mi voz sale un tanto más dolida de lo que puede prever, pero ahora mismo eso no es lo que me importa. Tengo la amargura acumulada en mi garganta. Si no hablo o limpio algo, no sé qué será de mí.

Siento tu cuerpo temblar bajo mi agarre, aunque no tengo que forzarte para ver como volteas, lentamente, evadiendo mi mirada como si yo fuese alguna clase de monstruo. ¿Eso piensas de mí?

Y luces tan culpable que no puedo evitar soltarte. Tu mirada empañada dice mucho más de lo que tu boca podría decir. Tu lenguaje corporal es demasiado claro y sincero para mí, que te conozco desde hace tanto.

No sé si agradecer o sentirme dolido, pues de una u otra forma lo sabía… Sabía que mis miedos acabarían haciéndose realidad.

—…Levi, no es... No es lo que tú piensas. Sólo estoy cansado y he estado demasiado ocupado… Lamento preocuparte —Pero tu voz miente... Titubea, tiembla, está apagada y llena de emociones que soy incapaz de adivinar.

Eren, Eren, Eren, ¡Mi Eren!

¿Lo sigues siendo o ya no lo eres más?

—Y una puta mierda, Jaeger. ¿Crees que soy tonto y que no sé que ya me cambiaste por otro? Ya no me tocas, no me haces el amor... No me hablas, me ignoras, llegas tarde, te ausentas todo el puto día, y ni aún ahora, pese a que te cociné y me vestí tan marica, me das una puta muestra de cariño. ¿Y tus "Te amo, Levi"? ¿Dónde mierda quedó el enorme amor que me tenías? Cuando te acepté fue porque vi sinceridad en ti, porque me demostraste lo mucho que te amaba y porque yo mismo… —

…no podía vivir sin ti, mocoso.

¿Por qué me siento tan herido? ¿Por qué siento algo que resbala de mis ojos…?

Tu rostro es un poema. Tus ojos se agrandaron, te notas tan culpable, demasiado.

¿Es por todo lo que te he dicho? ¿O por el hecho de que yo, Levi Ackerman, estoy llorando por ti?

Suelto un amago de carcajada burlesca, pues la verdad es que me siento histérico. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no lloraba? Creo que la última vez tenía siete años y fue por algo que habría destrozado a cualquiera.

No soy alguien de lágrima fácil, pero aquí me ves, Eren… Débil por tu causa.

Y antes de que el caudal de mis lágrimas se agrandara, volteé para apagar las hamburguesas y poder marcharme a nuestra habitación, aguantando el lastimero quejido que pugna por escapar de mis labios.

En cuanto cierro con pestillo me arrojo sobre la cama, boca abajo, intentando serenarme.

Y tú… No sostuviste mi mano, ni fuiste capaz de apaciguar mi inquietud con un abrazo.

Eren...

Eren...

Eren.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¿Qué tal les pareció? Lo sé, Levi está algo Ooc, pero si nos ponemos a pensar en él enamorado y algo dolido, no dudo en que sería así (?). Quizás un poco más agresivo, pero recuerden que este no es el mismo Levi heichou sensual (?). No es una reencarnación, así que es un Levi nuevo en un mundo sin titanes, peor sí mucha competencia en cuanto a Eren, porque no dudo en que Eren sería bastante solicitado por chicas y chicos (?). Es normal que Levi tema perderlo, pues siento que pese a su enorme poder, es alguien inseguro.

Espero sus comentarios con ansias, pues es algo que de verdad me encanta leer. Si tienen dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o más, díganlo (L).

¿Qué creen que pasará entre Levicito y Eren? ¿Por qué Eren no hace ni dice nada? ¿por qué tanta frialdad hacia nuestro querido Levicito? ¿Cuál creen ustedes que es la razón? Pueden ser muchas cosas, incluído el hecho de que podría estar cruzando la fina línea de la fidelidad.

Bueno, es algo que sabrán más adelante :3 xD.

Ciao!


	2. Latido de bebé

**Título:** ¿Qué ocurre con nuestro amor?.

 **Pareja:** Eren x Levi.

 **Advertencias:** Levi sufrido (?). Levi drama queen. Algo de Ooc. Eren hdp (?). Levi uke.

 **Género:** Romance, drama, **mpreg** , angst, **malos entendidos** , etc.

 **Dedicado a:** Una de las administradoras de una bella página de Shingeki , la que me animó con algunas palabritas y tras invitarme a su concurso. Como dije, este cap va dedicado a ti, **Bertholdt** de mi kokoro :'3

Otras notitas van en las notas finales :'3

 **Anuncio de Aclaración de Derechos (?):** Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan no me pertenece a mí, sino al señor Hajime Isayama. Todo lo que escribo es sin fines de lucro, sólo por el mero placer de escribir cosas raras (?).

Pero bueno, mientras hayan personas que leen estas historias, seguiré escribiéndolas :'3. Y muchas gracias a los que me comentaron el capítulo anterior, tanto aquí como en facebook y otras redes sociales.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Latido de bebé.**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquella discusión casi unilateral, la cual tuvo como consecuencia el que Eren y yo ya no nos habláramos más. Ya no lo veía, no lo sentía llegar y mucho menos irse cada día a su trabajo… Eren parecía no existir.

Era una mierda de la que sentía no podría reponerme. Me sentía tan condenadamente mal y dolido que ya no abandonaba la habitación. ¿Para qué? No tenía motivos para hacerlo, y esta vez ni la limpieza del hogar era lo suficientemente atractiva como para hacerme dejar el nido de ermitaño.

Por primera vez me sentía tan decaído como para sólo dormir, sin preocuparme de mi alimentación, ni de nada. Sólo tomaba baños relativamente largos, hasta que era capaz de alejar todas las molestias y quedar en estado neutro, como antes. Como siempre antes de conocer a Eren Jaeger.

Y como suele ocurrirles a los humanos, acabé enfermando. No solía afectarme del estómago nunca, pero las constantes nauseas, los mareos, los dolores estomacales y otros síntomas comenzaron a preocuparme.

Fue así que acabé llamando a la cuatro ojos, motivo por el que ahora mismo entraba a las instalaciones del hospital con ella como mi acompañante. No es que fuera la mejor compañía, pero en "eso" o nada. Y bueno, admitía que la loca no estaba tan mal después de todo.

— ¿Y si tienes alguna clase de virus mortal que nos acabará matando a todos? ¿Y si desarrollas alguna clase de enfermedad que hará a todos los humanos convertirse en gigantes come gente? (?)—La voz de la desgraciada resonó por toda la sala de espera, e lugar en el que debíamos estar hasta que me llamaran por altavoz.

¿Qué mierda pasaba por su mente? ¿Gigantes come humanos? Eso ni en sus sueños podía suceder, aunque de seguro sería una trama interesante para algún libro o cómic para aficionados de esos que tanto le gustan.

Y no, ella no podía ser normal ni siquiera en el médico. ¿Será que se les cayó a sus padres al nacer? Quizás su madre se drogaba en el embarazo y por eso Hanji era así. Quién sabe.

Cruzándome de brazos decidí ignorarla. No estaba de humor y no me sentía precisamente bien como para soportarla o terminar discutiendo con ella.

—Dime, Levi… ¿Puedo quedarme con tu cadáver si mueres? Haré de ti una muñeca diabólica, así como Annabelle, ara luego regalársela a Erencito y que viva un infierno en vida. ¿Te imaginas? Serías una muñeca aterradora —.

De verdad, intenté ignorarla y así lo hice para ya no seguir oyendo la basura verbal que soltó durante todo el rato que esperamos por la llamada del médico.

Realmente no me sentía bien y era algo que escapaba de lo físico.

En silencio observé el alrededor para distraerme, dedicándome a analizar a todos los hombres y mujeres que esperaban la atención. Niños revoltosos y ruidosos, ancianas tejiendo, parejas… Parejas felices, parejas preocupadas y parejas esperando un hijo.

No es que los envidiara, pero por un momento me sentí molesto de ver parejas de desconocidos, mientras yo estaba sin él. Sin Eren y su puta presencia abrumante.

Ya casi sentía que no éramos nada, o en vez de alejarse y no decir más, habría disipado mis miedos como solo él lo sabe hacer.

¿Realmente eres culpable, Eren? ¿Por qué no estás ahora mismo a mi lado? Si muero, ¿Me extrañarías? Si enfermo de gravedad, ¿Estarás ahí para mí, sujetando mi mano hasta el final?

Bueno, no era que moriría, ni nada por el estilo, pero me siento tan sensible que hasta he pensado en mi futuro funeral sin ti… ¿Será que me volví aún más marica como para pensar este tipo de cosas? En verdad no lo sé, pero estoy deprimido.

Los días anteriores han sido tan vacíos y tristes que me provocan nauseas. A veces me pregunto el porqué de seguir en esto, pues debería dejarte y ya, fin de la historia. Pero no puedo… Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer, aunque soy yo mismo mi limitante.

Eren, mi Eren… No lo soporto.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me besaste con sinceridad y porque realmente lo desearas? Estoy seguro que no lo recuerdas.

¿Y la última vez que hicimos el amor hasta caer en la inconsciencia? Sí, eso fue hace tres meses, pero no cuenta, porque tanto tú como to estábamos ebrios. Quizás por eso fue que me amaste como tantas veces antes de toda esta mierda de ahora.

—Levi Ackerman, sala 5. Repito, Levi Ackerman, pase a la sala 5 —El llamado a través del altavoz me sacó de mis pensamientos, así que tras soltar un fuerte suspiro, me puse de pie antes de mirar a la loca cuatro ojos, entregándole mi chaqueta.

—No hagas nada raro mientras no estoy. ¿Está claro? No acoses gente, no grites, no actúes como subnormal y no tortures a los inocentes pacientes. Compórtate y luego iremos por helado —A veces disfrutaba tratándola como a un animal, pero ciertamente era mi amiga más fiel. Mi verdadera mejor amiga junto con Erwin.

— ¡Lo prometo, Levicito! Ahora ve… Te extrañaré —Y la hija de puta simuló llorar a mares, provocando que todos voltearan a vernos.

Chasqueando la lengua y aguantando las ganas de golpearla, marché hacia un destino incierto.

¿Qué? Puedo ser todo lo dramático que quiera en mi puta mente.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

—Le haré una toma de sangre para analizarla y ver cómo están sus niveles hormonales. Dice que no ha comido bien, ¿No? Me preocupa que sus niveles de azúcar y de hierro bajen. ¿Anda acompañado? Haremos el examen de inmediato, así que los resultados estarán en un rato más —.

Mentiría si dijera que no me asustaban las putas agujas. Simplemente no estaba contento de que me metieran un objeto largo y duro que no fuera el pene de Eren.

Carajo, ¿Por qué siempre acababa pensando en la herramienta de ese hijo de puta?

Sólo esperaba no tener una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. ¿Y si tenía sida o algo similar? Juro que mataría al cabrón de Eren por esto.

—Pase a la otra habitación, señor Ackerman. La enfermera lo estará esperando —.

Y, como si estuviese siendo guiado al matadero, arrastré los pies a la siguiente habitación, donde encontré a la sonriente jovencita, con todo preparado para pincharme. Y la cabrona lo disfrutaba, se notaba a leguas.

—Buenas, ¿Levi Ackerman? — A regañadientes asentí en silencio, evitando gruñir como un puto animal. La chica era demasiado joven. ¿Y si me pinchaba mal y me causaba una hemorragia? Si moría por su culpa le patearía el trasero con todas mis fuerzas fantasmagóricas. Nadie me causaba daño y salía ileso.

Bueno, Eren era la excepción.

—Bien, primero debo hacerle algunas preguntas de rutina. ¿Cuándo fue su última relación sexual? ¿Tiene una única pareja? ¿Se cuidan? ¿Hay diabéticos en su familia? ¿Cree que pueda tener alguna enfermedad sexual? —. ¿Ah? ¿Acaso esto era una clase de encuesta incómoda? Maldiciendo por lo bajo la miré a los ojos, esperando intimidarla como solía hacer con el resto del mundo tiempo atrás.

—Fue hace tres meses. Sí. No. No. No. —He de decir que responder cosas como estas era algo vergonzoso, pero no creo ser el único en estas condiciones. Al menos eso me calmaba de alguna manera extraña. Creo que la desgracia ajena ayuda a que uno no se sienta tan mal. Sí, soy un verdadero hijo de puta. Lo sé.

—Muy bien, tome asiento —Juro que ella lo disfruta. Malditos sádicos.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

— ¿Qué tienes Levicito? ¿Morirás? ¿Te desahuciaron? ¿Debo decirle a Eren? —.

Fulminé a la cuatro ojos mientras presionaba el algodón contra mi brazo, apretando el pequeño piquete que dejó la aguja. Sí, dolía.

Con cuidado tomé asiento a su lado, ligeramente mareado.

—Nada, me hicieron un examen de sangre y debo esperarlo. Por cierto, ¿Eren estuvo aquí? —Cerré los ojos y olfateé el aire, percibiendo ese perfume tan conocido para mí. De inmediato me sentí agitado, con las piernas convertidas en dos trozos de gelatina. El jodido mocoso siempre me provocaba eso y más. Era algo inevitable.

—No, ¿Por qué? Cielos santo, Levi. ¿Estás bien? Luces tan... Pálido —.

De a poco la voz de la loca se fue haciendo lejana, mientras me sumergía en el aroma del mocoso.

Era una pesadez enorme, que acabó conmigo sumido en la inconsciencia, teniendo como último recuerdo la presencia del hijo de puta al que amaba.

¿Quién carajos se desmaya en el hospital? Ah, sí, yo.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Está de joda? Levi no es alguien que disfrute de las bromas, doctor —.

¿Era esa la voz de Hanji? ¿Por qué se escuchaba tan alterada? Intenté abrir los ojos, pero sentía el cuerpo pesado, al igual que los párpados, los cuales a duras penas y tras un esfuerzo enorme, me mostraron parcialmente el color anaranjado del sol al atardecer.

Eso no debería ser algo maravilloso, si no fuera porque llegué al hospital esta mañana. ¿Cuántas horas estuve desmayado…?

—No es broma, señorita Zoe. Usted misma puede ver los exámenes de sangre y ellos no mienten, ni hubo equivocación, pues fueron comprobados tres veces, por el mismo motivo por el que usted se sorprende. Es algo poco común, pero no imposible —El sonido de las hojas me distrajo, aunque de igual manera no podía hacerles notar que estaba despierto. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, quizás fue sólo un impulso idiota e inmaduro.

—Pero esto no puede ser… ¿Cómo? Además él y su pareja no están en el mejor momento… Dios, ¿Está seguro que es cierto? No quiero que haya un error o algo similar. No es algo para jugar, ¿Lo sabe? —.

Si la cuatro ojos estaba preocupada, ¿Tan grave era el problema? ¿Qué mierda era lo que estaba mal conmigo?

—Insisto, el examen de sangre arroja positivo, además de… La ecografía abdominal que le hicimos. Pero eso es algo que debe ver por usted misma —.

De un momento a otro sentí un líquido frío en el estómago, cosa que me hizo estremecer, aunque esto no podía compararse a la sensación que invadía mi cuerpo, como si de una u otra manera me avisara de que algo raro ocurría. No es que fuera una persona excesivamente negativa, pero los presentimientos es algo con lo que no se juega.

—Observe, el feto está ahí, alojado dentro del señor Ackerman. Y esto que escucha son los latidos del bebé. ¿Le queda alguna duda? Sea la situación que sea en la que está, nada quita el hecho de que espera un bebé y debe cuidarse. ¿Usted es un familiar de él? —.

Inconscientemente llevé una mano hacia mi vientre plano, sintiendo que de un segundo a otro volvería a desmayarme. Incluso mis venas estaban siendo recorridas por algo tan frío como el hielo.

— ¿Es… verdad? —Abrí los ojos con lentitud, enfocando al doctor y a Hanji, los cuales me miraron con sorpresa. Era claro que esperaban decirme la noticia un tanto más sutil de lo que esperaban, pero bueno, las cosas eran como eran.

No era como su hoy en día los hombres no dieran a luz. Pero que me sucediera a mí era improbable. O así lo creí durante mucho tiempo, todos los años en que tuve sexo sin siquiera preocuparme por tomar pastillas o ponerme un puto condón.

Y esto era un gran tema, porque por mucho tiempo me acomplejó el hecho de no poder darle hijos a Eren, lejano a la posibilidad de ser alguien especial capaz de concebir.

Aunque ahora dudaba de las cosas, tomando en cuenta mi relación actual con él.

—Sí. Felicidades, señor Ackerman. Tiene tres meses de embarazo y el bebé viene sin problemas —.

¿Debería alegrarme? ¿Debía llorar y renegar de la futura presencia de un bebé? Es algo que siempre quise desde lo más profundo de mi ser, pero… ¿Qué tan malo sería que el pequeño llegara en condiciones como estas…? ¿Y Eren? ¿Qué diría el mocoso de todo esto?

—Hanji… — Incorporándome en la camilla busqué una de sus manos para apretarla, aunque no fue necesario exigirle nada para que ella me diera todo su apoyo incondicional. ¿Era normal que me sintiera al borde del llanto? Tenía miedo. Un jodido y terrible miedo de que las cosas marcharan aún peor. Ser rechazado solo jamás sería tan terrible como ser rechazado con bebé y todo. Sería algo que me mataría lentamente, aún si debo ser fuerte por mí y por el pequeño.

Es algo que no quiero pensar… No cuando estoy en estas condiciones, recibiendo recién la noticia de que seré… madre.

—Todo irá bien, Levicito. No tengas miedo… ¿Podemos irnos, doctor? —En momentos como estos agradecía a los dioses por la existencia de esta mujer, aunque a veces deseara acabar con su vida.

Hanji era especial y su esposo era afortunado de tenerla para toda la vida. Y yo de tenerla como amiga.

—Vamos a casa, cuatro ojos. Quiero comer de ese helado que te prometí —Porque sí, la loca se había portado bien.

El papeleo y las recomendaciones las recibí de forma autómata, tan sumido en mis pensamientos y en el hecho de que ahora cargaba con un bebé en mis entrañas, que casi no recuerdo cómo fue que llegué a casa junto a Hanji y muchas bolsas con comida, helado y medicamentos para nutrir al bebé de lo que yo, su irresponsable madre, le privó los primeros días de vida.

— ¿Cuándo le dirás a Eren? ¿Ustedes dos se hablan? —Mientras acomodaba las cosas en los muebles, ella volteó a verme algo curiosa, aunque de igual forma preocupada.

—No lo sé… Por el momento creo que guardaré el secreto. Después de todo él ya no se preocupa por mí. ¿Crees que esto haría a diferencia? ¿Qué gracias al futuro bebé lograré que se interese por mí y vuelva a amarme? Me gustaría creerlo así, pero ya van casi siete meses de la misma mierda, Hanji. ¡Siete putos meses sin nada! Sin su asqueroso y empalagoso amor… —Con pesar me recargué contra la pared, aunque no faltó mucho antes de que caminara hasta el living, recostándome en el sillón de tres cuerpos. Aferrándome a un cojín escondí el rostro, percibiendo que tras el aroma a lavanda, olía a Eren.

Y el nudo no hizo más que agrandarse, incomodando mi garganta y presionando mi pecho.

—Hanji… Vete, por favor. Necesito estar solo —Hubo un punto en el que mi voz se quebró, pero ni la cuatro ojos ni yo dijimos algo con respecto a eso.

Ella estaba consciente de que me gustaba pensar en la soledad de mi hogar, sin personas extras que pudieran ver las muchas caras que un humano como yo podía tener. Prefería que se quedara con mi estampa dura y ruda, esa impenetrable hasta antes de que Eren Jaeger llegara a mi vida.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás… No por Eren, pero sí por ti y el pequeño Levicito que crece dentro de ti. Soy una tía responsable que ya quiere verlo nacer —Me puse de pie para ir a dejarla en la puerta, pero me vi sorprendido por un fuerte abrazo de ella, el cual me hundió el rostro entre sus senos.

Si fuera una gota heterosexual hubiera babeado, pero no hice más que dejarle hacer, mientras agradecía silenciosamente la calidez que ella irradiaba. Tan maternal y comprensiva como nadie.

—Cuídate, Levi. No seas cabeza dura —.

Seh, me cuidaría.

Después de todo, es mi bebé del que hablamos.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

…vi.

…evi.

Levi.

— ¡Levi!—El grito salido de boca del mocoso me sacó del sueño en el que estaba, notando a duras penas que ya era entrada la noche.

Las luces estaban encendidas, mientras que Eren ya estaba duchado y con el pijama. ¿Hace mucho que había llegado?

Observé al desgraciado de pies a cabeza, notando como aún las gotas de agua de su pelo húmedo resbalaban por su cuello, perdiéndose entre la tela de su polera. ¿Por qué era tan salvajemente guapo?

Me encantaba su piel color canela, tan suave y firme como siempre. Y qué decir de sus ojos, los cuales eran la joya más hermosa que conocía. Si mi bebé tenía los ojos de su padre, no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Así que, por favor, mocosito de mí… Ten los ojos de tu padre.

—Moblit hoy en la mañana me llamó para decirme que Hanji te acompañó a médico. ¿Estás bien? Bueno, sé que eres fuerte, pero no quiero quedarme con la duda antes de irme —.

¿Irse?

Por un momento me quedé mudo, sopesando las palabras de Eren como si fuera veneno o algo sumamente letal. ¿Se iría? ¿El mocoso me dejaría…?

—A… ¿A dónde irás…? —Carraspeé para evitar que se notara el temblor en mi voz, aunque no fui capaz de hacer más que sentarme en el sillón, buscando las hermosas orbes doradas del mocoso.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Joder, ¿Hasta cuándo mierda tendría que soportar el sentirme como una rata, temiendo de cada movimiento de Eren?

Abrazándome a mí mismo noté que su expresión cambiara, aunque no sabría decir cómo lucía exactamente. Él ya casi se sentía como un desconocido, pues ese Eren no era el Eren que yo conocía. Aquel que me amaba y que no podía vivir sin mi presencia.

— ¿No te lo dije? Creo que lo olvidé... Pero bueno, mañana mismo saldré por un viaje de negocios. Será al menos un mes el que estaré fuera, viajando a distintos países, así que aún no sé mi fecha de retorno. ¿Te molesta…? —.

¿Qué si me molesta? ¿De verdad, Eren? ¿De verdad eres tan estúpido como para preguntar eso?

Con dificultad llevé ambas manos hasta mi pecho, apretando la tela de mi camisa con tanta fuerza que creí que la rompería.

Automáticamente mi cuerpo había olvidado cómo respirar bien, cómo mantenerse sereno y cómo evitar que temblara. Porque hasta una gelatina temblaba menos que yo ahora mismo, en esta posición, frente a un Eren que me abandona por irse a un puto viaje de negocios.

¿Y el bebé? Creo que no me siento con la fuerza necesaria como para apelar a mi pequeño, ni siquiera para revelar su existencia por el hecho de que él es su padre.

¿Y por qué lucías tan sereno? ¿Por qué pareciera no molestarte el hecho de que no me verás por un puto mes y quién sabe cuánto más? ¿Por qué me avisas el día antes, como si yo no importara?

¿Qué carajo ocurre con nuestro amor, Eren? ¿Qué mierda ocurre contigo? ¿De verdad ya no me amas? No encuentro otro motivo por el que actúes de esta forma, como si no fuésemos más que un par de desconocidos sin nada en común.

¿Por qué nuevamente quiero derramar lágrimas hasta quedarme dormido?

Eren, Eren… Me estás abandonando, Eren… No me miras, no me besas, no me amas, no te preocupas... No ves más allá de tus ojos.

Me estás descuidando, y sí, quizás sea culpable de todo esto… Pero no lo quiero.

No quiero que atravieses esa puerta con la falsa esperanza de que volverás. Porque volverás, ¿Verdad? Dime que no te irás para siempre… Necesito saberlo para quedarme tranquilo y no sentirme tan mierda.

—Levi, ¿Estás bien? Oye, tranquilo —El mocoso avanzó hacia mí, como si intentara tocarme y tomarme entre sus brazos. — ¿Levi? Hey, Levi, responde. ¡Levi! —Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, todo volvió a teñirse de negro, como horas antes en el hospital.

¿Qué harás, Eren?

8888888888888888888888888888888888

—…no, no está, simplemente se marchó. Bien, pero no te preocupes, yo estoy con él. Sí, sí, no pasa nada… Eren dijo que volvería en algún tiempo… Sí, lo sé, es un maldito... No, no sabe. Bien, adiós, Erwin —.

Nuevamente la voz de Hanji me despertó de la inconsciencia, golpeándome con la dura realidad:

 **Eren se marchó.**

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¿Qué tal les pareció? Perdón por las posibles faltas de ortografía y de concordancia, pero este fin de semana he estado con mucho en la cabeza (?).

Y bueno, **¡Se busca beta!** Si alguien conoce de alguna personilla amorosa que guste de betear, please, dígame uwu.

Por otro lado, asdf tengo algunas cosillas que aclarar (?). Primero que nada, gracias por leer :3 y sí, Eren anda en malos pasos, aunque aún no está claro qué es lo que hace, ¿No? Me gustaría saber lo que piensan de ello :'3 Y ahora lo importante (?).

 **Fosforo:** ¿Por qué Eren hace eso? No sé, Levi y yo aún nos lo preguntamos (?). Pero bueno, hay una razón para eso, y te mandaré un link por inbox xD en un mp para que puedas ver la foto, la cual fue mi objeto de inspiración para escribir este fic. Y bueno, vas a tener que seguir leyendo para enterarte de cosas nuevas uwu aunque en dos capítulos más el narrador será Eren y podrás ver todo desde su punto de vista (L). ¡Espero que te guste este nuevo cap!

 **Tomato-chan NS:** Awwwww, ¡Fuiste la primera en dejarme review y me dio una felicidad enorme xD :3 Y sí, algo está pasando para que actúe así D'; aunque ahora las cosas se complicarán un poquito por el estado de Levi y todas las cosas que lo rodean uwu. Creo que seguiremos viendo un lado de Levi más humano y más sensible, pues simplemente está enamorado (L). Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo te guste :'3 y bueno, quisiera saber tus conjeturas (?). Siempre es divertido ver qué piensan las demás personas (L).

Y a todas las demás personas en los grupos y facebook que me leyeron, mercí uwu me encanta leer sus comentarios, pues me anima a seguir con ánimos y darles en el gusto con pequeñas cositas. Todos los comentarios y las sugerencias son bienvenidas.

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
